


Blood drive

by Paddy_2020



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paddy_2020/pseuds/Paddy_2020
Summary: The 118 holds a blood drive and as it’s scheduled to run in the week immediately before Maddie is due to give birth, the Buckley Parents are in town... again.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 297
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Blood drive

“Cap? What’s going on?” Buck said, as he and Eddie walked into the station

”Blood drive. You both donated last time, so I took the liberty of booking you in again” Bobby said chirpily

”Uhhhm Cap, remember the conversation about our relationship status that we had last month?” Eddie asked, gently

”Yea... oh shit. Sorry boys it truly never crossed my mind - I’ll tell them to take you both off the list”

”Buckley and Diaz afraid of needles? Well I never” Hen said as she walked over, only hearing the final few words of the conversation

Buck just shrugged his shoulders, whilst Eddie glared at her - not happy with the way she was acting.

”Hey Howard! Look at LA’s finest, most fearless firefighters. Terrified of a little prick”

“It’s your decidedly big prick that got us into this situation, so I doubt that’s correct... firehose” Eddie whispered into Buck’s ear, causing him to have to hide his laughter with coughing

“What’s so funny?”

”Its nothing... honestly. I can’t donate at the moment, something to do with incorrect information filed after the blood clots” Buck said, grasping at an excuse in the moment

”Yeah, and I’ve already donated recently. So I’m not allowed to donate again yet” Eddie added, coming up with his own equally weak excuse

”Aha definitely not a fear of needles” Hen said slowly, as she tried to force them over to the nurses “come on, you’re both young and fit - you should be donating whilst you can”

”Your fitness is again why we’re in this situation Diaz” Buck murmured this time, exacting his revenge on his boyfriend

”Come on, I’ll leave you in peace just provided you come back having donated” Hen stated, turning on her heel to get food

”So, are you guys donating?” One of the nurses asked

”I mean we’d love to, but we’re not allowed” Eddie said as he reached for Buck’s hand, clasping it and raising it up so the nurse could see.

”Ahhh, come back in three months then boys”

”Don’t be counting on it - three days is long enough to wait when you’re dating him” Buck joked, tracing patterns across the back of his boyfriend’s hand with his thumb “just please if they ask say we donated”

”Yeah, sure. Here you go” The nurse said, handing them both a sticking plaster so they could pretend to have donated

”So you did donate then?” Hen shouted over as the couple walked up the stairs

”Yes Hen, we donated blood because of your personal crusade to convince us that it was our duty to do so” Eddie said sarcastically, whilst Buck made eye contact with Bobby and made a minuscule shake of his head to set the Captain’s mind at ease

”So if I remove those plasters I’ll see a little puncture wound in each of your arms?”

”Hen, don’t”

”So you didn’t donate?” She surmised

“No, I just don’t want you poking and prodding me”

”Coming from the guys who literally would do an NSFW version of the firefighter calendar I struggle to believe that” Hen jibed, thinking of the year buck had posed with nothing ore than an open turnout Jacket, his helmet and a rolled up hose - Eddie hadn’t been much better.

*gasp* The crew all turned their heads to see no other than Phillip and Margaret Buckley standing at the top of the stairs

”Oh shit” Hen mumbled, before calling over “Mr and Mrs Buckley, it was a joke. They wouldn’t actually do that, nor would we ask them to!” Buck’s parents, however, turned on their heel before walking away. Buck could have sworn he heard the name ‘Daniel’ being muttered as they left.

”Mr and Mrs Buckley!” Chim was shouting, as they left, trying to hold them back and force them to see reason. Hell he’d have even shown them the calendar photos if he had to “stop, please. What Hen said was all meant in good fun - it’s just because the rest of us don’t feel comfortable doing the calendar any more at our ages that we say it. Honestly, it was just a bit of teasing”

”Okay” Margaret agreed, before walking back up to the loft. Still shooting glares at Buck, Eddie and Hen who were, unsurprisingly still bickering about the donation.

”Boys, I am practically your big sister - I know when you’re lying and you’re lying now. Tell me why you didn’t do it, there’s got to be a story in there somewhere!”

Buck looked to Eddie who nodded, before he began to explain “We didn’t donate cause we genuinely aren’t allowed to - not for the next three months because, well... we’re together.” Buck said bluntly, before he and Eddie were pulled into tight hugs by Hen

”I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!” She shouted victoriously, punching the air “how long?”

”Like a month and a bit” Eddie said, holding his lover’s hand

”Damn, you’ll need to give me dates cause that falls just between my and chimney’s dates”

”You bet on us getting together!”

”It was inevitable! You always send each other heart eyes from across the room, Eddie had to bend over for a rescue one day and you Evan Buckley were quite literally salivating. You Diaz, showed way to much interest in Buck 1.0’s sexual conquests to not want to be Buck 2.0’s partner and finally need I explain how you both freak out so much when you get hurt - like you cried non stop for an hour after Buck’s leg Eddie, and Buck you tried to dig him out of a forty foot drill shaft with your bare hands... need I say more?”

”Okay, you’ve got us. But seriously, I love him soo much. You and Chris have always been my whole world and it’s kinda nice for everyone to know that you’re mine now” Buck said, turning all sappy. Before pressing a featherlight kiss to Eddie’s lips

*gasp* “EVAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” His father then shouted

”You’ve got to be kidding me” Buck mumbled, before sitting up straight and saying “Kissing my boyfriend. That a problem?”

”You little...” his father trailed off “wasting all of the opportunities you could’ve had - we never got to have grandkids through Daniel, but we thought you at least...” He started, but thought wiser of it when he saw a murderous look flash across the face of every member of the 118. Margaret was meanwhile sobbing as she watched the scene in front of her play out.

“Uhh hello, Maddie is literally pregnant right now? And what makes you think I’d ever let you anywhere near my kid?”

“You have a child with this man?!”

”Not exactly, but he’s basically my coparent and one day will hopefully become Chris’s step dad” Eddie replied, a look of joy on his face at the prospect

”We know Maddie will give us....”

”Maddie will give you what?” She snapped, as she walked into the station

”A grandchild, unlike your brother”

“Uhh, where’s this coming from? This was a blood drive, not a vasectomy clinic. Yes?” She said, and the whole team had to hold back sniggers

”Yeah, maybe you should ask his ‘boyfriend” Phillip said, putting emphasis on the final word and pointing at Eddie

”When?” Maddie demanded

”Almost two months ago?” Eddie replied, unsure

”Damn! I had this month in the betting pool! Congratulations little bro, always knew one of you would grow a pair and ask the other out” she said, hugging both men

”I give up. LA’s had a bad effect on you two...” the elder Buckley’s said, before storming off

”More like living in deepest darkest bigotsville has had a bad effect on you two” Buck murmured as they left, revitalising the conversation and making everyone fall into laughter. This time, no one tried to stop the retreating backs of the two dreadful parents.

”Now, I need to know places, times and details. Except for the details that meant you two couldn’t give blood” Hen said with a smirk, whilst maddie and Chim stood behind her - arms folded


End file.
